Inconceivable
by greyeyedgal14
Summary: Becoming Head Boy and Girl is a very special role and should be honored, but what happens when two enemies get these special posts? What if you are supposed to marry that enemy? Or even worse what about if an old and even worse enemy returns? COMPLETE
1. The Train

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters but ssadly I don't...

"Are you two ready to go yet? We're going to miss the train!" Ron Weasley yelled on the morning of September first at the Burrow.

"We're coming Ronald." Hermione Granger said, exasperated.

The door to the room opened revealing sixteen year old Ginny Weasley and seventeen year old Hermione with their trunks.

"We'll take those so get downstairs. We don't want you two to suddenly want to change your outfits... again." Harry Potter said whilst grabbing Hermione's trunk. Ron grabbed Ginny's and they carried them downstairs.

"Let's go, let's go" Molly Weasley shooed them out the door and into the car, closely followed by Fred and George Weasley whom were just going to get out of the house, the shop wasn't open today.

"I've got to go to the Heads' compartment during the ride, I'm sorry." A sad sounding Hermione said to her friends.

She walked into the compartment and stored her trunk away. Crookshanks was long gone so she didn't have to worry about him. She sat down on the sofa like seat and looked out the window. They would be leaving in only a couple of minutes. Hermione began to wonder who the Head Boy was.

She sighed. Being a Head did have its advantages. It looked as though they were treated with much more luxury than everyone else. The Head Boy and Girl also shared a common room, which, depending on whom the other head is, was quite nice. The common room thing only started this year to show unity which worried Hermione.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and the new Head Boy entered. He stored away his trunk and when he turned around he saw a disappointed looking Hermione, or at least he thought she was Hermione.

"Granger… is that you?" Draco Malfoy asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes." She replied in a dull tone.

**Draco's POV**

_Damn she's… hot. What happened to her breasts? They're huge! And her curves… wow. They're perfect. And her hair and eyes… Draco, stop thinking this! She's a muggle born! Oh who cares… you know you've liked her for years._

"You look, um…. Well nice…" I choked out, barely finding my deep voice.

"Um… well thank you." She replied in a rather seductive voice, or at least seductive to me.

**End of Draco's POV**

**Hermione's POV**

_Draco, no Malfoy, looks rather uncomfortable to me._

Draco, _no Malfoy,_ sat down next to me and began twiddling his thumbs.

_Damn, he had a good summer. He's gotten tall… and that abs…_

Draco got up and began taking his shirt off…

**End of Hermione's POV**

… before he remembered that Hermione was there. Instead of undressing in front of her, he took his wand out and transformed his cloths into his uniform.

Hermione got up, straightened her very short jean skirt, reached up to her trunk and took her wand out. While reaching up her red tank top went up some showing some of her milky white skin. She transformed her cloths into her uniform. The white shirt made her D cup breasts show up more.

She sat back down and sighed. Draco also sat down. At that very moment the compartment door opened and Pansy Parkinson walked in.

"Dumbledore's gone to an all time low by making this mudblood Head Girl." Pansy sneered.

"Go to hell Parkinson." Hermione said, though slightly weakly.

"No, I don't think I will Granger." Pansy suddenly spied a beautiful diamond necklace around Hermione's neck. She reached out and pulled it off Hermione, breaking it in the process. "Oops." She said in a fake sorry voice. She stalked off with the necklace looking rather proud of herself.

Hermione burst into tears when she left. Draco was slightly taken aback by this. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Granger… Hermione, I'm sorry about her. Was that necklace important to you?" Draco asked kindly.

"Yes, it was my mother's before she died last year." Hermione replied trying to hold back her tears.

She turned towards him and closed her eyes, trying harder to fight the tears back. Draco, for reasons unknown, kissed her lips softly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she pushed him away.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked shakily.

"I… I guess I just saw this as the perfect timing. I'm sorry." Draco replied whilst looking at the ground.

The train came to a stop and so Hermione stood up.

"Don't be sorry that you feel something. _I _am sorry that at the moment I can't return that feeling." Hermione kissed his cheek and walked out of the compartment.

Hermione found Harry and Ron and they got a carriage. It took them to the school rather slowly, but finally they saw Hogwarts…


	2. Back At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any people!

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Announcements shall be short. The lists of things not allowed at Hogwarts are on Mr. Flich's door to his office. As always, the dark forest is forbidden to all." He looked in Harry, Ron and Hermione's direction at those words. "Also our new Heads for this year are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Well I do believe that is all I need to say. Oh and one more thing, I must remind our seventh years that there will be the Christmas ball for you this year, only you." Dumbledore sat after making his announcements and the food appeared before them.

Hermione took small bites out of her roll and that was it. Harry saw this and gave her a worried look.

"Hey Hermione, what's the matter?"

"It's this Christmas ball. Every year the Head Boy and Girl are forced to go together." Hermione said sadly. She finished her roll and sat back, waiting for the other two.

The three didn't talk for the rest of dinner for they were all thinking about Hermione's circumstance. Suddenly a deep and seductive voice spoke from behind her.

"Hey Granger." Draco said somewhat quietly.

Hermione turned around to face him. "Yes Malfoy?" she replied a bit kinder than normal.

"Could we go to our dorms? I'm not feeling all to well and we need to come up with a password." Hermione sighed and got up. He did look slightly paler than normal.

"I'll see you guys later." She followed Draco out of the hall.

They walked through a bunch of corridors until finally they reached a portrait of a boy and girl swimming in a lake.

"So I was thinking that we should do something no one would expect. What about beautiful? No one would suspect that because it's stupid. If not then the only other thing I'll go for is Draco's hot." He smirked.

"Fine, beautiful it is." Hermione said quickly. She would not be sating Draco's hot, even though he was, as a password.

"Ok." The two people in the portrait heard them and let them in.

Hermione walked in first and gasped. It was beautiful. The walls were ruby red with gold trim, the floor was a silverfish and the furniture was a dark green. Hermione grinned and went to find her room. When she found it she grabbed a towel, exited the room and went into the bathroom.

Quickly Hermione filled the pool like tub with hot water and a bunch of different bubbles and liquid perfumes. She transformed her uniform into a black bikini and stepped into the tub. She and Draco would have to set up a schedule so that they could both get baths without walking in on the other… just like Draco did at that very moment. Luckily she was in her bikini! He had on his black swim trunks and had a towel draped over his shoulder.

Hermione leaned against the side of the tub and grinned at him without even realizing it.

"Do you mind if I join you? We're both dressed for swimming so it's not like we're bathing." He asked, placing his feet in the hot water. It seemed to sooth him, so Hermione nodded reluctantly and he got in fully. "Thanks."

"How do you feel?" trying to start a conversation, Hermione asked this.

"Same as before, not so well, though the heat from this is helping." There was an awkward moment of silence. "Look, there's two letters for you in the common room. One from me and one from your dad. Oh ya and there's a third, it says to read it after your dad's letter. It's from the pureblood family the Minogues."

"Um, ok, thanks." She sighed.

Draco came closer to her until he was right in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her on the edge.

"I know you don't feel like this towards me, but I have to do this."

His lips came in contact with her's. He kissed her hard and passionately. He was about to pull away when Hermione closed her eye and placed a hand on the back of his neck. She held him there and kissed him back. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip begging for entry. She gave into his wish and parted her lips. Their tongue brushed against each other as his began exploring her mouth. He separated his lips from her's so that they could both get air. He then moved down to her neck. He made sure not to give her a hickie for he didn't want to make her go through people questioning her.

Slowly he lifted her out of the tub and go out himself. Now they were sitting at the ledge, his feet in the water. Hermione suddenly straddled him and kissed his lips hard. She pushed him onto his back and laid down on top of him. Draco felt her breasts press against his body. He placed his hands on her ass, which was perfect. She didn't object so he kept them there.

Hermione pulled away grinning after a couple of minutes of this.

"Maybe I do like you like you like me." Hermione got off him and stood up. She drained the pool and grabbed her towel. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

Hermione dressed in her pink pajama pants and tanktop. She then walked past Draco's closed door and into the common room.


	3. The Letters

nevermind x: wow thanks... Just so you know I've had this written for a long time, I've just been putting finishing touches to it so don't accuse me of not coming up with my own ideas for this is all came from my mind.

R/R!

Disclaimer: nope I don't own anyone!

Hermione sat down on the dark green sofa in the common room. She grabbed the first of her three letters and opened it. It was from her father.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you are seventeen I finally decided to tell you something very important about you. I did not want to tell you this face to face so I wrote it down in this letter. I am not your parent. Your true parents are Pierre and Elise Minogue. They are a pureblooded magical family. When you were a baby they were forced to give you to us so that they could protect you. Now that you are seventeen, you must now return to your birth family. All your things have been sent to the Minogue Manor. I love you Hermione and always will._

_Dennis Granger_

Hermione starred at the letter for a bit not believing what she just read. She quickly picked up the letter from the Minogues, her true family. She slid her finger under the seal and opened it up.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As Dennis Granger told you in his letter, we are your real family. Yes, you are a pureblooded witch, not a muggleborn. We really look forward to seeing you over winter break! The reason we know we will see you then is because when you were just born you were bethrothed to a boy your age and it is planned that you marry him over winter break. This boy shall be telling you whom he is shortly._

_We're sorry we're dumping all of this on you like this, but we must. We can't wait to see you!_

_With love,_

_Elise & Pierre Minogue_

Hermione put down the letter in surprise. She was bethrothed? To who? She was about to go into her room and think when she remembered Draco's letter. She picked it up. His wonderful scent hit her and she grinned. Hermione opened up the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Hermione, (You're probably tired of reading that)_

_By now you've read the letters from your parents and Dennis Granger. First of all I wanted to be the first one to say that I'm happy for you on discovering your real family and name. I know it'll be a life changing thing._

_Now, about this bethrothed thing. Well guess what. I'm that lucky guy marrying you. I've loved you for years, just I never told you because I always thought you were a muggleborn and my father would never approve of something like that. I am so glad that you are a pureblood because now I can express my feelings for you. You know love is an interesting thing. It's uncontrollable and can never be predicted. Teenage hormones also are unpredictable but that's besides the point. All I can say is that I really hope you feel the same about me, but if you don't then I understand. I've been an ass towards you for the past six years and I don't really deserve your love, but still I can hope._

_Loving you always,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione quickly stood up, grabbed all ehr letters and ran into her room. She put the letters on the desk and laid down on her bed. Soon afterwords she fell into a fitfull sleep.

Hermione woke up the next day early. Breakfast would start in ten minutes. No one would be there then so she decided that that was the best time. She changed into her uniform, did her hair and then put on a little makeup. Hermione walked out of her room and into the common toom when she noticed Draco nearly asleep.

"Draco," she walked over to the sofa and placed a hand on his shoulder. Automatically his eyes flew open and he pulled her into a minute long kiss. "Draco, stop. We need to talk. Come with me to breakfast."

"Ok," he said in a reluctant tone. "But first can we set up a schedule for whom bathes when? Do you want mornings or nights?"

"I'll take nights." They both got up and exited their common room. "There is so much to think about. First I find out I'm the daughter of the pureblood family the Minogues, then I find out I'm bethrothed and then I find out I'm bethrothed to you. All this is good, yes, but still, it's a lot."

"Ya, it was hard for me too. I only found out yesterday also." he admitted. They reached the Great Hall and found that except for a few first and second years and professors, they were the only ones there. Suddenly it hit him. "Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore to make all the teachers still call you a Granger? I'd bet you'd want to tell everyone about all this instead of them finding out by the teachers."

"Good point." They walked acroos the hall up to the teachers' table and in front of Dumbledore. "Proffesor, I'm betting you know all about my true family and my bethrothal to Draco. I was hoping you could have all the teachers still call me a Granger for I'd rather I tell people that I'm a Minogue and soon to be a Malfoy."

"Of course Ms Granger. I will make sure of this. I knew this would come soon and planned for it already." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Thankyou," they turned around and walked out of the hall with only a piece of toast each just as more students filed in.


	4. Christmas

**Thanks to my two wonderful reviewers! I love you! (lol)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

The next few months went by rather fast. Hermione explained to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus and Dean everything from the three letters, that is except that Draco was, is, completely in love with her and her him. Soon it was the day of the Christmas ball...

**Hermione's POV**

I stood in front of the long mirror in my room. My dress was sky blue and one side of the dress reached my left ankle and then diagnaled up so that on the right side it was just above my knee. The top part of the dress was tight fitting showing all my curves and then the skirt was looser. My legs were smooth and shaven. My hair was put up in a messy bun with some curls hanging loose though still held up. My hair was glittery also. I had sparkly, though somewhat natural looking, eye shadow on and black mascara. My black eyeliner was put on magically since I couldn't seem to put it on myself. I had red lipstick on that went perfect with me. I had on blue high heels with straps that criss-crossed around my legs until it reached just below my knees.

I frowned because I didn't have Maria Granger's necklace. Suddenly there was a light knock on my door. I opened it to find Draco whose mouth was slightly open in awe from how I look. I saw in his hands Maria's necklace. I squeaked with joy and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you Draco!"

**End of Hermione's POV**

**Draco's POV**

I grinned when she threw her arms around me. I didn't hug her back because I wanted to be careful with the diamond necklace. I put it on her and looked her up and down, taking in all her beauty. Her delicate brown curls, her curves that were in all the right places, her near perfectness.

"You look stunning Hermione." I choked out, still in awe at her beauty. No girl had ever been able to make me like this. Make me have to choke out my words or even become speechless.

I myself was in a black tux with a dark green tie. My hair was hanging loosely and in my eyes. At this ball we were supposed to dress like muggles would. I took her hand and led her out of the common room and into the Great Hall. We took our seats together while waiting for the ball to start.

**End of Draco's POV**

Finally the first slow song began to play. The Head Boy and Girl were supposed to lead the first dance so Draco and Hermione walked out to the middle of the floor and began to slow dance. Soon others began to join them. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder without even noticing. The closeness of their bodies, the wave of heat and electricity, felt great.

When the song ended they sat back down and began talking about what winter break was going to be like. The whole thing was taking place at the Minogue Manor because it was a bit more peaceful there. Their talk was interrupted though by Harry, Ron, Lavender and Parvati sitting down at their table.

"Hey Hermione, You look wonderful." Harry said kindly, nodding to Draco. Ever since they found out about the three letters Harry, Ron and Draco had been kinder towards each other.

"Thanks Harry, you too." For the rest of the ball all six of them talked and danced together and just had fun.

"I can't believe that the next time we see you you'll be Hermione Malfoy." Ron said, hugging Hermione.

* * *

"I know. I wish you guys could come, but it's family only." Hermione hugged Harry and forced herself to smile. "So I'll see you guys after break?" 

"You know it 'Mione." Harry said. Hermione sighed and walked towards the train. Draco had taken her trunk so she didn't have to worry about that. Hermione sat down next to Draco in their compartment and sighed. She watched as Hogwarts faded into the distance. Both she and Draco were dressed in muggle cloths. Draco was in black jeans and a white t-shirt. Hermione was in blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a white t-shirt over it.

Finally they reached the platform. They pulled on their jackets, shrunk their trunks and put them in their pockets. They then stepped off the train. Automatically Hermione looked up at her tall fiancé to see if he knew whom the Minogues were. Obviously he did for he led her to a man with short red hair and a woman with long very dirty blonde hair.

"Hermione, this is Pierre and Elise Minogue. Mr. and Mrs. Minogue, this is your daughter, Hermione." Draco introduced. They all hugged each other. All four of them were smiling, which was rare on Draco's behalf.

"Well, let's go home now. Did both of you pass your apparation tests?" Pierre asked kindly.

"Of course," Hermione and Draco said in almost complete unison.

"Well then just think Minogue Manor then!" Elise's creepily happy voice said.

The two parents disapparated quickly and soon after Draco and Hermione followed suit. Once everyone arrived, Elise showed them their room, they were sharing one since they were going to be married in a couple of days. The two were left alone in the room then and so they began to unpack, putting away their cloths in one of the two dressers. They put all their books in the bookcase in the left corner. One thing that was good about their relationship was that they both enjoyed reading.

Just as they finished unpacking Elise called them down for dinner. The two walked downstairs and with Draco leading the way, to the dinning room. Pierre, Elise and Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy sat at the table. They both took seats nest to, or in between on Hermione's behalf, their parents so that they were right across from each other.

Dinner went by with a lot of talking. The next day Hermione would be going out shopping with her mother and Narcissa whilst Draco and Pierre would be doing guy things. After dinner Draco and Hermione went upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Much to Hermione's joy, she discovered that Draco slept in his boxers. (Thank god he wore boxers!) Hermione slipped into her lime green silk pajama pants and a white tank top. The manor was at a decent temperature so neither of them was cold in what they were wearing. They climbed into their king sized bed and took their books from their bedside tables. There was just enough light in the room to read.

**Draco's POV**

I opened my book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages', to my spot. I looked over at Hermione and grinned. She looked so beautiful. I turned back to my book and began reading on page twenty-three about the keeper.

**End of Draco's POV**

**Hermione's POV**

I looked over at Draco while he was reading. The dull light reflected off his platinum blonde hair. He turned a page and his perfect silverfish eyes began reading the page. I grinned and yawned. It was getting late and I was tired.

**End of Hermione's POV**

Draco noticed Hermione's yawn and closed his book. He placed it on his bedside table and turned out his light. "Let's go to sleep" Hermione closed her book and also placed it on her bedside table. She turned out her light and they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips goodnight. They then went to sleep.

When Hermione woke up the next day she found herself in the crook of Draco's arm. She carefully eased herself out of bed and chose her cloths. She snuck out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She took a quick bath and got dressed. After that she did her hair in a loose ponytail and put on a little bit of makeup.

Once Hermione got downstairs to the breakfast room (Draco had showed it to her the day before) she saw Narcissa, Pierre and Elise sitting at the table. She took her seat between her parents and said her good mornings.

"Where's Draco?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione was about to tell her that he was still asleep when he answered for her in a tired voice. "I'm right here." He said while putting on his black shirt. He took his seat next to his mother, right across from Hermione.

"Morning Draco," Hermione said in a cheerful tone.

"Ugh… stop being so cheerful Hermione. It's early." He said dully.

"No," she said simply and playfully. Draco kicked her. "Ow! What was that for?" The parents burst out laughing at the two teens.

* * *

"Oh Hermione, you look wonderful in that dress! And it's sexy…" Ginny Weasley exclaimed. They had run into each other while Hermione, her mother and Draco's mother were shopping for the wedding day. Ginny was now helping her choose a dress and shoes whilst Narcissa and Elise were jewelry shopping for her.

"Oh, I think I'll get this one!" Hermione exclaimed whilst twirling in front of the mirrors. A lady came over and made adjustments to the dress to make it fit her perfectly. The dress was tight fitting at the top and then looser at the skirt part. It had a V neck allowing her necklace to lay on her skin yet still be shown and it showed some cleavage. It was see through in many spots. The spot at her stomach was see through, though where her breasts were it wasn't see through. From just above her knees and down it was see through. The long sleeves were see through also. So basically the only parts that weren't see through were where it matters.

Hermione took the dress off and paid for it with the money her mother had given her. The two girls exited the dress store, then, the dress would be taken to the manor the next morning, and went to the shoe store. Hermione chose a pair of crystal high heels and paid for them. The high heels would help her 5'6 self get at least closer to Draco's 6'2 self. Course it would only add maybe two or three inches to her.

They walked out of the store with the shoes carefully wrapped up and in a bag at the same time as Narcissa and Elise exited the jewelry store with a bag full of expensive jewelry. "Ah Hermione, good, we should head back home now it's almost time for sup…" Elise was cut off by Harry whom came over with Ron, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione!" He ran over and hugged her.

"Be careful, I have very expensive shoes here," Hermione said half jokingly. Harry stood in front of her and Ron came over with a present in his hands.

"Ginny told us you were here so we all chipped in to get you and Malfoy this. Wait until the wedding to open it though." Ron said. He had a huge grin on his face and behind him Mrs. Weasley was smiling and Fred and George were grinning,

Hermione grinned and took it. "Thank you so much," She hugged them all and then Elise motioned for her to come over. They apparated home at that.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced. Draco brought Hermione into a minute long, heart stopping kiss and when he pulled away he grinned.

The wedding had taken place in the Minogues' garden. The aisle was filled with pink rose petals. A spell had been placed on the garden so that the flowers were bloomed, it was and sunny and it was at a comfortable temperature. It was absolutely perfect.

The jewelry Narcissa and Elise got her was a diamond necklace with a tear drop, a diamond bracelet, a ruby anklet and gold long dangly earrings.

(I know, I didn't really go through the wedding. Sorry!)

* * *

"Now, let's see, where's my present to you?" Draco said to Hermione on Christmas morning. He got up and exited the room. A moment later he reentered the room with the most adorable looking puppy in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Hermione!" He handed her the red goldendoodle (golden retriever and poodle I have one!) puppy. "I heard you mention how you love dogs and when I saw this little girl I had to get her for you."

Hermione kissed him and then looked at the puppy's face. "Oh, Draco, thank you! She has the cutest little face."

Draco grinned. "You'll have to leave her here though whilst we're at school."

"Oh well, I'll just get to look forward to seeing my little Princess at the end of the school year then." Draco laughed at her comment…


	5. Mr and Mrs Malfoy

Disclaimer: must I say it again? I don't own the HP characters though I definitely wish I owned Draco growls LOL!

"Give. Me. Details!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed. They had returned to Hogwarts now and Hermione was practically being interrogated by her friends about the wedding and Christmas. Hermione in turn laughed and described the wedding, including when Hermione and Draco ate off the others' fork and drank out of the others' cup. She then talked about Christmas and especially about Princess. They listened intently and barely commented at all, though Harry and Ron looked slightly disgusted.

Suddenly hands covered her eyes. "Guess who," a deep voice said.

"Um... I don't know, Seamus?" She asked jokily. Her eyes were uncovered and she received a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said creepily kindly.

"Oh come on now. Can't you call me by my first name Harry? I mean really, one of your best friends is married to me."

"Fine, hey _Draco_."

"Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny." Hermione giggled at the two.

"You two are such idiots," Hermione said through giggles.

"Ya, but you love me," Draco said in his deep, seductive voice. (Drool ;)

"So what if I do." Draco grinned and kissed her cheek again.

"I'm going back to our dorms. I'll see you later baby." He turned around and walked out of the hall.

"Baby?" Ron asked after Draco left.

Hermione just grinned and got up. "I'm going to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night." Ginny giggled while Hermione got up. She walked out of the hall and went to the heads' dorms.

When she entered the common room she found Draco without a shirt on. He was leaning against the wall obviously waiting for her. He grinned when he saw her. "Took you long enough. I almost thought you didn't get my message." Draco came over to her and pushed her against the wall. He placed his hands on her hips and brought his lips against her's. He kissed her hard and passionately. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and so her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth. Draco began walking backwards towards the bathroom with Hermione, keeping the kiss intact. When they entered the bathroom Draco pushed Hermione against the wall and undid his own belt and pants. He took them off so that he was only in his swim trunks which he had put on earlier. He then stepped backwards into the pool-like tub bringing Hermione with him fully dressed; he had filled the tub earlier. Draco moved down to her neck and bit it lightly; he didn't want to draw blood. A moan escaped Hermione's throat only pleasing Draco more.

**Hermione's POV**

Draco continued with my neck. Suddenly he sucked on it making my neck feel weird. I knew exactly what he did. "Oops, sorry about that. That'll go away eventually." I grinned and took my shirt off and then my skirt. Now I was only in my underwear and bra. "This'll be interesting..." Draco said to me in an excited tome. He ran a hand up my back. His hand rested on the latch of my bra. He undid it and took my bra off me.

**End of Hermione's POV**

**Draco's POV**

I pulled her closer to me, feeling her large breasts against my body. It felt so great that I pulled her as close to me as physically possible. She kissed my chest and then pressed her lips onto mine. A rush of heat came through me. Instead of my tongue entering her, her tongue entered me. Our tongues touched and a surge of electricity ran through me.

**End of Draco's POV**

This continued for about half an hour before they both became tired. Reluctantly they got out of the water and wrapped towels around themselves, Hermione a fluffy red towel, Draco a fluffy green towel. Draco only had the towel wrapped around his waist while Hermione's was wrapped around her chest and reaching almost to her knees. They entered the common room and lay down on the couch, Hermione on top of Draco. They soon fell asleep like this for a very peaceful sleep.

"Hermione, baby, it's time to get up." Hermione yawned and got off him, almost forgetting about the towel, though remembering just in time she tightened it around herself.

"Morning Mr. Malfoy," She said through a yawn.

"Morning Mrs. Malfoy," Draco replied, getting up and kissing her cheek. He went upstairs to his room to get changed.

**(I promise something big'll happen soon! I will also warn you that this story isn't to long, it's like eight chapters but if you want afterwards I can add on about seventeen years later, I'm already starting on that part! And ugh, this chapter was short!)**


	6. Return of Hell

**Disclaimer: ya, you know what it is...**

**a/n: thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You're what make me continue writing! Also sorry about the shortness of the last chapter and this one. The two chapters after this are longer!

* * *

**

"I'll see you in Potions," Draco said as he walked to the Slytherin table. Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Parvati and Dean, right across from Harry and Ron.

"Morning 'Mione," Ron said after swallowing some eggs.

"Morning Ron, Harry," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Hermione, you must give us info," Parvati said from her right. "How's Malfoy in bed? I heard he's great. I would think he is since he's the Slytherin sex god, hell he's the sex god of the school!"

Hermione blushed furiously and shushed Parvati. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's really not your business. Plus actually we prefer bathrooms, bath tubs to be exact." Parvati and Lavender began giggling so Hermione rolled her eyes. She ate her breakfast and then got up. It was almost time for Potions class so she headed out of the Great Hall and to her class.

On her way to class Hermione was interrupted by a bucket of water pouring on her. She looked up and saw Peeves. She took a step backwards and lost her footing. Hermione would have fallen had it not been for someone catching her. She automatically recognized the light cologne on the guy and grinned. He set her to her feet and smirked.

"Lucky I caught you hmmm?" Draco asked, or more like commented, in his old arrogant voice. He said a drying spell on her and everything but her hair dried. "Damn, never was good with hair, surprisingly enough."

Hermione giggled and dried her hair herself. "Thanks Draco." The rest of the class came and they began filing in.

* * *

"Hermione, baby, you need to get up. You're late for Charms class." Draco said through Hermione's door. When he heard nothing he opened her door. Right away he saw destruction. The whole room was destroyed. On the only thing that wasn't destroyed was a piece of parchment. Quickly he walked over the rubble and picked up the note. 

_Draco,_

_My what a prize she is. Ms. Hermione is an excellent hostage, bait or prisoner. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I will warn you now that if I find out you fancy this girl I will kill you._

_Lucius Malfoy_

That was it. Draco ran out of the room, almost tripping over the debry. He ran out of the common room and to the Charms class. He needed to find out the password to Dumbledore's office quickly. He threw open the doors to the class making everyone stare at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, where is Ms. Granger?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Professor, I need the password to the Headmaster's office." He said slightly out of breath, ignoring Flitwick's question.

"And why might that be?" the professor asked.

"Because of this!" Draco walked over to Flitwick and handed him the note. Flitwick read through it and his eyes went wide.

"My god, Ms. Granger's been taken captive. The password is Skiving Snackboxes. Run Mr. Malfoy, for Ms. Granger's sake." Flitwick squeaked. Draco turned on his heel and wan out of the classroom as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, and ran all the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Skiving Snackboxes," he said breathlessly. He ran up the moving stairs and barged into Dumbledore's office. "Professor, Hermione's been kidnapped!" he yelled.

Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork. The bell sounded for the end of class. Urgency automatically came to Dumbledore's eyes. "Do you know by whom?" he asked.

"My father, he left this note." he placed the note on the professor's desk. Dumbledore read through the note carefully and then cast a spell on it. The parchment shined brightly for a moment and then dies out. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you go fetch Mr. Potter and Weasley. Then get Professors McGonagall and Snape. There's no need to run." Draco turned and walked out of the office. Despite what Dumbledore had said Draco ran the rest of the way.

Draco stopped when he reached the Great Hall, it was now lunch time. He ran a hand through his hair and entered. He walked up to the teachers' table and got McGonagall and Snape. They followed him while he got Harry and Ron. They all then followed him to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked up at the five with much seriousness. After a few minutes he spoke. "It has been called to my attention that Ms, Granger, or should I say Mrs. Malfoy, has been kidnapped by none other than Lucius Malfoy. It is to my great dismay to say though that I have no idea as to where she is. Where ever she is it is completely unplottable. You would actually have to search." His attention turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you will have to search though all your father's things. Maybe something in them will give us a clue as to where she is. Draco this is very important. If you figure anything out contact either myself, Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley." Now his attention turned to the two professors. "Minerva will you please contact the Minogues? Severus, you should know what to do..."

* * *

**(Have I got you thinking? I hope so! I will try to post the next chapter soon! It is one of my favorites!** **LYL!)**


	7. Hell's Prisoner

**Disclaimer: must I go over this again?**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

"Dear God, please let me find Hermione soon. She's the love of my life, my wife, my partner. She's made me who I am and she doesn't deserve this one bit." A tear rolled down the cheek of nineteen year old Draco Malfoy as he got up from the breakfast table and walked upstairs. It had been two years since Hermione had been taken by Lucius yet they were no closer to finding her than two years ago.

Draco entered Lucius's old study and sat down at his old desk. Draco took out some papers of his father's drawer and started reading through them for what had to be the hundredth time. Over the past two years Draco's appearance had changed little. He still wore mainly black (at the moment he was in black jeans and a black t-shirt) and his hair was still platinum blonde. His hair did cover his eyes fully though it wasn't long, it was just long enough to fully cover his eyes, that's it. Though you could barely see his eyes he could see perfectly. Also he had gotten his ears pierced. At the moment he had small silver hoops in them. His most precious possession, other than his wedding band, was his diamond cross necklace. He wore this 24/7.

Suddenly he heard something. It was soft, but it certainly sounded like a scream. It seemed to be coming from below the floor. Draco quickly got down on his hands and knees and began searching the ground. He came to a rug and lifted it up. Just as he had hoped there was a trap door there. Quickly, Draco stood up and ran out of the study, putting the rug back first of course. He ran to his bedroom and scribbled down a note.

_I found where she is. Come ASAP!_

He sent his eagle owl with it to the Order and sighed. He'd see his wife soon! The Order of the Phoenix had been called on to help because Hermione was an important person for it. Of course their main priority was bringing down Lord Voldermort, but they still helped.

Only a couple of hours later Harry, Ron, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Fred and George Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were at the manor. Many of them had only recently joined the Order.

"Where is she?" Harry asked automatically. They were still in Draco's bedroom.

Draco got up from the floor and silently led them to his father's old study. He pulled the rug off the trapdoor.

"I heard her scream in pain. I'm betting my father used crucio on her. Anyway, I think only Harry and Ron should go with me down there. Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, George, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean you guys need to keep watch. Remus, Ginny, Fred and George guard in here. Parvati and Seamus I want you two right outside the door to this room. Tonks, Lavender and Dean I want you three outside and have broomsticks ready for departure. The extra broomsticks are right by the door. They're all the newest firebolt so that we can be quick. I'm going to make it so that no one can apparate or disapparate on the manor so that my father can't escape. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded and so very carefully Draco opened the trap door. He walked carefully down the stairs closely followed by Harry and Ron. Draco quickly walked through the corridor. Somehow they managed to not run into anyone. They finally reached Hermione's cell with ease. This time it was Harry's turn. He used a muggle way of opening the lock by using a bobypin. It clicked unlocked. Draco snuck in and picked up Hermione's unconscious body, the curse must've made her fall into unconsciousness. Her head rested against his chest. They exited the secret dungeon somehow easily again.

When back in the study Draco handed Hermione to Ron just to be safe. He knew this was just too easy. Draco was the last one to exit the manor. Hermione would be flying with Harry since he truly was the best flyer, though Draco would never admit it. Draco was about to mount his broom when a smug looking Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled, pointing at Draco. It hit him hard in the stomach, but the pain didn't last long for he was used to it.

"You guys go. I've got some anger to let out." He took his wand out and the others took off, heading for Grimauld Place. He pointed his wand at Lucius, anger in his eyes. "Petrificus To... Protego!" Lucius had sent a spell at him before he could finish his first spell. He just barely blocked it. Draco laughed then, taking Lucius off guard, he said a simple spell. "Ritisempra!" Lucius was sent off his feet and right on top of a broken steak in the ground. It went right through his heart. Draco's eyes went wide. He didn't just kill him... did he? He looked for Lucius's pulse and couldn't find one. Draco ran to his broom, mounted it and took off...

* * *

Draco collapsed into a chair in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place and buried his face in his hands. The only other people in the room were Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks and Molly Weasley.

"Draco, dear, what's the matter?" Molly asked kindly, though worriedly.

"I... I... I killed him." Draco said quietly, and then suddenly pain and anger rose in him. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I KILLED THE BASTARD! HE DESERVED IT TOO! HE FUCKED UP MY LIFE AND NOW HERMIONE'S! HE DESERVED TO DIE WITH A STEAK RIGHT THROUGH HIS BLACK HOLE OF A HEART! HE DESERVES TO GO TO HELL!" He yelled out in anger. Everyone stared at him at him with wide eyes. Molly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he, very un-Draco-like, started to cry. He hated to show vulnerability, but he had to.

"Here dear, why don't you go upstairs and bring this up to Hermione. She woke up just as they arrived here." Molly handed him a steaming cup of what was obviously a potion. He nodded, took the potion, got up and walked out of the kitchen. Draco walked upstairs until he reached the room that had been planned for Hermione long ago. He opened the door to find Hermione staring up at the ceiling. She was so pale and frail. It would take a while before she got her strength and weight back.

He walked over to her bed and sat in a chair right by it. "Hello, love."

She turned towards him and grinned. "Hey Draco. I missed you so much." He handed her the potion and she began drinking it.

"I missed you too, Hermione. More than you could ever imagine." He found himself being proved wrong about it taking a while for her to get her weight and strength back for after drinking the potion she sat up at the edge of the bed looking just as she did before all this happened.

"So, what has happened to you? You look different and you're looking at me differently." She said just happy to be with him again.

"Oh, do you mean the earrings and hair? Well the hair because I rarely cut it because of my research trying to find you and the earrings just because I felt like it." He paused. "As for how I'm looking at you differently that's because when I turned eighteen the whole veela blood in me kicked in. If girls loved me before, they're now obsessed with me, of course I've learned how to control that power. I'm looking at you differently because a veela can actually sense who his or her mate is and I sense that you are mine." He grinned.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. There was a knock on the door and so they separated. "Come in" Molly walked in and grinned at the couple.

"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that you have a whole new selection of cloths in your closet." She turned to Draco. "Have you told her everything yet?"

"Not yet. I will when you leave." He turned to Hermione and smirked. "And you can thank yours truly for paying for all your new cloths." Molly left the room shaking her head. "Now let's see. Well first of all we're winning the war. Harry's almost ready to face Voldermort; he just has a little more training left. Now for some bad news. Your parents and the muggle you lived with were murdered. My mother was also murdered. Good news, I just killed my father." He ended with a sigh. Lucius had fucked up his life so much that he was glad that he was dead.

"My parents are dead? But I barely even knew them!" Hermione began crying so Draco sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione. If it's any consultation to you, the five guys were captured. In the end they killed themselves so that they couldn't give us any information, yes, but still, they're gone." He rubbed her back softly. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. To bad it was under these circumstances.

"Oh Draco, I love you," Hermione said quietly, her crying beginning to stop.

"I love you too baby, I love you too," Draco too spoke quietly, but in her ear. He kissed her cheek.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened revealing Neville Longbottom. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but Mrs. Weasley just wanted me to tell you that dinner's being started and should be ready in an hour."

"Ok Neville, tell Molly we'll be there." Draco said kindly. When the door shut Draco turned to his wife. "Why don't you go take a nice hot bath and change? I'm gonna go downstairs and see if Molly would like some help." He kissed her forehead and exited the room. (a/n I know I changed Draco's personality big time, but oh well! It helps with the story!)

Hermione got up and opened the closet. She gasped at all the beautiful outfits. She decided to go simple so she took out a black skirt that reached just above the knees and a pink t-shirt. She got some black undergarments and blushed at the thought that Mrs. Weasley and most likely Ginny had gotten all her cloths. Lastly she grabbed a red towel and some bathing supplies. Hermione entered the bathroom and automatically started a bath. She undressed, turned off the water and got in.


	8. Hell's Prisoner ll

_Recap:_

_There was a knock on the door and then it opened revealing Neville Longbottom. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but Mrs. Weasley just wanted me to tell you that dinner's being started and should be ready in an hour."_

"_Ok Neville, tell Molly we'll be there." Draco said kindly. When the door shut Draco turned to his wife. "Why don't you go take a nice hot bath and change? I'm gonna go downstairs and see if Molly would like some help." He kissed her forehead and exited the room. (a/n I know I changed Draco's personality big time, but oh well! It helps with the story!)_

_Hermione got up and opened the closet. She gasped at all the beautiful outfits. She decided to go simple so she took out a black skirt that reached just above the knees and a pink t-shirt. She got some black undergarments and blushed at the thought that Mrs. Weasley and most likely Ginny had gotten all her cloths. Lastly she grabbed a red towel and some bathing supplies. Hermione entered the bathroom and automatically started a bath. She undressed, turned off the water and got in.

* * *

_

The bath had felt great. Now in mew, clean cloths and having her skin nice and smooth Hermione felt wonderful. She checked the time and saw that she only had about ten minutes left. She went back to her room, took out her new brush, and began brushing her hair. She had already brushed her teeth so well that they squeaked. After putting her hair in a loose ponytail she put on a little mascara and lipgloss. It was now almost time for dinner so she went downstairs and into the kitchen. Only Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville and of course Mrs. Weasley were there so she sat between Harry and Draco. Soon Seamus, Ginny, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George entered.

They all talked, ate and laughed all through dinner. It felt so nice to be with her friends again. Eventually though dinner ended and everyone headed to bed. Hermione said her goodnights and headed upstairs to her room. Before she could get there though, someone pulled her into the room next to her's and kissed her. Hermione pushed away and laughed.

"Aw, come on Hermione. It's been so long since I got to enjoy one of your wonderful and passionate kisses." Draco said looking rather disappointed. He didn't have a shirt on as he _was_ getting ready for bed before he saw Hermione.

"I know I just like torturing you." She grinned and took a good look at his body. Over the two years he had become even more muscular. He wasn't ridiculously muscular, just he had super nice abs and his arms showed some muscle. She figured it was the veela thing.

Hermione nodded to him to signal that it was ok to continue so Draco pushed her against the wall and kissed her lips hard and passionately. Hermione kissed back with just as much passion. Draco's tongue brushed against her bottom lip begging for entry. In response Hermione's lips parted. His tongue explored her mouth taking in her taste once again. Hermione suddenly pushed him to the ground and lay on top of him.

**Hermione's POV (Sex scene. Skip if you want)**

Draco flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He kissed my neck and then took my shirt off me. Soon he unlatched my bra too and took it off. He began kissing my right breast while his right hand massaged my left breast. A moan escaped my throat and this only provoked him more. His warn, wet tongue flicked my breast every once in a while. He cupped my other breast while still massaging it with three fingers. He raised himself to kiss my lips. He let go of my breast and instead unzipped my skirt. He pulled it off me and grinned into the kiss.

I began to undo his belt and unzip his pants. With his help he was out of them and now only in his boxers. Draco began to play with my underwear and before I new it, it was off me. I quickly stripped him of his boxers. Soon his hard member entered me taking away my virginity, finally. Tears came to my eyes as it hurt since it was my first time. When finally I was adjusting to the pain he became rougher. I knew his hormones had to be five times as bed as for most nineteen year olds because of the veela in him.

**(End of Sex scene)**

I was about to hit my climax when he stopped. He got off me and began redressing in his boxers. I too redressed. We were silent for a moment.

**End of Hermione's POV**

**Draco's POV**

I stood up and helped Hermione up. There was blood on the floor. She winced in pain. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm going to be gone all day tomorrow. I doubt I'll even be home for dinner. I've got work and then I have to go back to the manor and collect some documents. So I'll see you tomorrow night, love. Also I'd try and just relax because you'll be in pain for a while." I said, desperately wishing I didn't have to be gone all day the next day.

**End of Draco's POV**

"Ok" Hermione replied sadly. She kissed him one last time and left the room.

Draco closed his door, took out his wand and cleaned the blood off his floor. He slowly got in bed. Draco fell asleep quickly. It had been a very tiring and hard day. First he found Hermione, then he fought and killed his father, then he had sex with Hermione. His hormones were raging. The veela thing was beginning to drive him crazy. He knew though that he would have to deal with it.

**00000**

**Hermione's POV**

Harry, Ron, Draco and Tonks all left at 4:30 in the morning the next day. I knew this because Draco peaked in on me to make sure I was ok. It was so cute how he was so worried about me. It was 9:00 a.m. and I was sitting at the kitchen table in blue jeans and a green t-shirt. I just finished my breakfast and was now talking to Lavender and Parvati.

"What's today's date?" I asked.

"It's June the fifteenth…" Parvati said, but didn't get to ask why for Mrs. Weasley interrupted her.

"Dear me, Draco's twentieth birthday is in two days! We must get him something nice because of the past two years!" She nearly exclaimed.

"What about the past two years?" I asked curiously.

"We kind of forgot. It was really awful during his eighteenth birthday because he was in pain all day, and we didn't know why. He didn't tell us until that night that it was his birthday and that he was going through the veela thing. Then last year even he forgot until the next day." Remus informed her.

"Oh wow, that's awful." I said seriously.

"What's even worse it that he never forgot any of our birthdays. He always got us something." Lavender finished.

"Well then I guess we'll have to get him something extra special for this birthday." I said, an idea already in my mind…

**End of Hermione's POV**


	9. Authors Note

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy and junk. I promiseto update soon!

Lot's ov lovin!

Jenny


	10. Not Forgotten Part 1

_**I want to thank my few reviewers. You keep me going. I hope you like this last chapter! I worked extremely hard on it. Also sorry it took me so long to update!**_

_**Also if you are a fan of Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger or just want to try it out I started a new fanfic called When the Rain Comes**_

_**Well on with the story now!**_

**00000**

**Draco's POV**

I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. I neared the manor and saw no one there. Carefully I walked up to the manor. I didn't know if it was newly occupied by deatheaters or not. I entered the manor and crept upstairs. Right outside my study was a deatheater. One I knew actually. It was Vincent Crabbe. I quickly, though quietly, took my wand out and pointed it at him.

"Petrificus Totalus" I whispered. Crabbe froze and fell face forward to the ground with a heavy thump.

I stepped into my study and quickly took a book out of the shelf. Inside I had many important papers for the Order. I quickly snuck out of the study. I exited the manor and was about to exit the grounds when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around and found myself face to face with a deatheater. I could just see the pug face of Pansy Parkinson. She shouted a spell at me.

"Protego!" I yelled. The spell backfired and I ran off the grounds. I apparated to just outside Grimauld Place and quickly entered. After I closed the door I walked into the kitchen and sat down. I took a deep breath that had been close. I looked up and saw Remus, Tonks, Molly, Harry, Ron and Hermione all staring at me.

**End of Draco's POV**

"What?" Draco asked, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"You seem tired out. What happened?" Hermione asked, worry in her voice.

"I ran into some deatheaters at the manor when I went to get this." He slid the book over to Remus who opened it and took the documents out.

"Well I'm glad you and these documents are ok." Remus said whilst looking over the documents. He then looked up at Hermione. "Hermione, Albus told me tot ell you that you will be taking your N.E.W.Ts in exactly two weeks so I'd get studying. All your old school books are in your room along with your notes." He turned to Draco. "And Draco you should get some rest."

The couple got up and exited the kitchen together. When they got in front of Draco's door he kissed her cheek and grinned. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. Tomorrow what do you say to going out to dinner just you and me?"

"Sounds great," She replies with a grin.

"Then it's a date." He hugged her and went into his room. Hermione entered her's. Soon she heard the shower start. She sighed and changed into her pink and white stripped silk pajama pants and a pink tank top. She took out all her old school books and notes. She found her wand on her bedside table. This over joyed her for it had been left behind when she was kidnapped.

**Ok this is short because of how long it took me to update**

**The rest of it will come hopefully soon!**


	11. Not Forgotten Part 2

**Draco's POV**

The hot water felt great against my skin. After washing up I got out and changed into my dark green boxers and blacka nd white pajama pants. I picked up my wand from the counter and cast a spell on my hair that made it like it was two years ago before all this happened. I sighed and took my earings out. I exited the bathroom and entered my room. I set aside my things and got into bed.

**End Draco's POV**

The next day Draco, Harry, Ron and Tonks all left at four thirty in the morning again. The three ninteen year olds, almost twenty, had finished their auror training early so they were working already. It was a surprise to many when Draco Malfoy became an auror. Work was pretty dull that day. He had to fill out a bunch of paperwork based on his killing of Lucius. After finishing filling out the paperwork he was told he was suspended from work for one week because of this killing.

Draco sighed and got up. He said his goodbyes to Harry and Ron and left the office. This was one of those times that he was glad that he had inherited the Malfoy fortune which might I add is HUGE. It helped out when he got suspended, like in this case, or if he just couldn't come in. He returned to Grimauld Place and entered the kitchen. People were always there and he really needed company. He grinned when he saw Hermione talking to Remus. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey hun, hey Remus." He placed his hand on top of Hermione's which was on her knee.

"Hey Draco, what are you doing back? Shouldn't you be at work?" Hermione asked. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him, it was just the fact that he should be at work.

"I've been suspended for a week for killing my father. I could have gotten in worse trouble if it wasn't for the fact that I'm an auror." He sighed. Life was supposed to be good now wasn't it?

No, life won't be good until Voldermort is killed. You can't even have sex truelthfully until after Voldermort is gone. Soemtimes he hated being a Malfoy. He wouldn't be able to have sex with Hermione again until after Voldermort was destroyed. Truth be told they probably shouldn't have even had sex when they did. For some reason Malfoys tended to make women pregnant all the time when they have sex without protection spells. He had used the spell the other night with Hermione but there was the danger that they would forget and he really didn't want to bring a child into this aweful world.

"Draco, is something wrong?" Remus finally asked. He could see in Draco's eyes that he was upset.

"No, nothing's wrong." Draco lied. He spoke a bit to quickly and he knew he would never get away with it.

"Dracp, I'll start calling you Drakie if you don't tell us." Hermione said with worry in her voice.

"It's jsut that I've been suspended that's all." He lied yet again. "So what were you two talking about before I came in? I heard something about food." He knew he should tell Hermione the truth, but he just couldn't even if it did concern her.

"Oh, um we were just talking about what our favorite foods are." Hermione now lied. In truth they were trying to figure out what they should serve for dinner the next day. They weren't going to have a party or anything. Just a good dinner and some presents. Nothing special.

"Ah, well mine is fettichini alfredo. I'm not really a meat person. (a/n I know I invented that!) Ya, I could live off of that with some red wine."

"Really, well that's interesting." Hermione was overjoyed. She had hoped he would say what his favorite food was. Now she knew what would be served for dinner. "So, am I aloud to know where we're going tonight?"

"Well I'll tell you this. It's a fancy Italian resturant. One of the best there is actually. I'm not telling you the name though! Don't worry though, this place speaks English along with Italian." He grinned.

Hermione laughed. "You're so stupid Draco." She shook her head. "So waht time do we leave?"

He checked his watch. "We leave at five o'clock so in two hours." Just then Molly Weasley and Ginny walked in. Once they saw Draco though they turned around and told what sounded like Fred and George to go upstairs. "What was that all about?"

"Wait we only have two hours? I better get ready!" Hermione exclaimed, totally ignoring his question. She jumped up and walked quickly out of the room.

"I am having one wierd day." Draco sighed.

"Tell me about it." Remus said. He too sighed.

"Ugh... my life is so complicated. I hate being part veela. My hormones are a lot worse than the average teenage hormones. Hell they're worse than the nonaverage teenage hormones. But because Old Voldie is still out there I can't satisfy them." he admitted. He figure if he didn't tell someone he would most likely end up yelling it at someone, most likely Hermione.

"Being a werewold isn't much better, but you get used to it. You learn that you just have to live with it and so you deal with it. Don't worry Draco, it'll all turn out fine." Remus smiled at him. "Now I must know. Why can't you satisfy your hormones while... 'Old Voldie' is around?"

Draco laughed. "It's because Malfoys tend to impregnate women easily and I don't want to bring a child into a world where Old Voldie brings fear into the hearts of all."

"Ah so you can't have sex. Be happy you have someone to have sex with." Remus sighed. Draco rolled his eyes and got up. He left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Seeing that no one was in teh bathroom, Draco grabbed his towel and went in. He started up a rather cold shower this time, undressed and got in. After taking his shower he went back into his room and dressed into his black dress robes. He combed out his hair and put in small diamond earings. He grabbed a speial latch in the shape of a serpant for his cloak, grabbed a red shimmershilk cloak, a red rose latch for that very cloak and exited his room. He went downstairs while putting on his latch.

Upon entering the kitchen he discovered Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Fred, George , Bill and Charlie Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Molly and Arthur sitting at the table. Charlie was the first to notice him.

He smirked when he saw Draco looking so nice. "Going out?" Charlie asked.

"Um... ya. Hermione and I are going out to dinner. What's with the big group?"

"Oh, it's nothing we're just talking. There's a meeting tomorrow so make sure you're here for dinner." Charlie hald lied. No there wasn't a meeting the next day, but Draco did need to be there for dinner.

Draco nodded jsut as Hermione entered the kitchen. He gapped at her, his mouth slightly open. She was dressed in a sparkling red dress with red high heels that had a single strap across her toes. Her hair hung in beautiful curls cascading down her back. She had long stringy gold earings on with a gold braclet and Maria Granger's diamond necklace. Her diamond engagment ring and gold wedding band shone brightly on her finger. She had given herself an obvious magical manicure and pedicure for they were absolutely perfect.

Draco smiled and put the red shimmersilk cloak on her, fastening it with the red rose latch. "Ready to go?" He asked, still staring at her. All the guys, except Arthur and Remus, stared at her. She blushed and nodded. "Ok, we'll see you guys later." He led her out of the room, took her hand, and apparated them to the resturant.

They arrived right outside the resturant. It was a magical neighborhood so it was safe to apparate. They made their way into the resturant and walked up to a man in a white suit. The man grinned at Draco.

"My, my, my, if it isn't Mr. Draco Malfoy. I haven't seen you for, well it has to have been three years. You've been missed. You look fantastic." His eyes came to rest on Hermione. "And who might this beautiful lady be?" He asked taking his eyes off Hermione so as not to get in trouble.

"Ah, this is my wife Hermione. Hermione this is Christopher Powsok." The man named Christopher bowed to her. He took her hand and kissed it. He let go of her hand so as not to get on Draco's bad side.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. So two?" Draco nodded. "Well then follow me Mr and Mrs Malfoy." He led them to a table in an area a lot quieter than the one they had went through. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair and she sat down. He sat in his own chair and grinned at Christopher.

"Thanks Chris and it's nice to see you again." Chris nodded, handed them the menues, and walked away. Draco left his menue alone while Hermione opened hers. Right when she found what she wanted the waiter came over.

"Hello, I'm Gaetano and I'll be your waiter for this evening. What can I get you to drink?" He said in an Italian accent.

"I'll have an ice tea." Hermione said kindly.

"And I'll have ice tea also." Draco said, looking over at the waiter.

"Ok and are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have this." Hermione pointed at something on the menue that she couldn't pronounce.

"And I'll have the spagetti, no meat." The waiter nodded and left them alone.

00000

The next day was great. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were out all day doing basically nothing. All was going well until they returned to Grimauld Place ten minutes to dinner. Standing in the living room was Albus Dumbledore surrounded by the entire Order of the Pheonix. They all looked dealy serious. When teh four entered Dumbledore turned to them and spoke.

"Now is the time. Now is our chance to defeat Voldermort once and for all." His eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry Draco that this is happening on your birthday, but just remember that you were not forgotten."

Draco looked at him curiously. "Today's my birthday?" He puased for a second. "Oh ya it is..."

"You forgot it was your birthday?" Hermione asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Well ya. My birthday's never been celebrated in my whole life so now I just kinda forget about it, but shouldn't we be out there fighting Old Voldie and his minions?"

Everyone stared at him before laughing and apparating away.

Well the battle went well for the good side. Most of the deatheaters were killed and the rest were captured. Harry fought 'Old Voldie' ot Voldermort with Draco's wand. (he had tossed it to him when Harry reached Voldermort) In the end Harry killed him and so Lord Voldermort was destroyed on June 17th, 2004.

The next day Hermione and Draco had sex and guess what, Hermione became pregnant! On Febuary 21st, 2005 Hermione gave birth to the couple's daughter Tatiana Maria Malfoy.

**THE END...**

000000

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I really wish I would have had more but I still love you! I plan on making another story and posting it hopefully soon. I promise that that one will be much better than this one. I'm also hoping to be putting out chapters faster than in this one! Maybe in my next story I'll try and have a beta too even though the spell checker on my computer is basically my beta!

Well I love yall, even my few negative reviewers!

Hit the review button if you want me to write another story!

luv ya!

Jenny **:p**


End file.
